narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Itsuko Taiki
Itsuko Taiki (大輝 逸子 , Taiki Itsuko) is a Chūnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure. She is the first grandchild of the current daimyō of the Land of the Land of Fire. Among civilians she is officially known as Itsuko Taiki, but her real ''name is Kimiko. Background While Itsuko's mother was a noble woman, her father was a Ninja from Konohagakure and a former member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. That's how Itsuko's parents got to know each other, and after he saved her mother she fell in love with him and they married, much to the displeasure of the daimyō. Shortly after the wedding, they got Itsuko and only a year later her younger brother Isao. As a child, her father would tell her about his life as a shinobi. Her mother was strictly against a career as a ninja and, according to Itsuko, she was a very strict mother who forbade her many things. Since the daimyō was against it, and he did not want to leave his only grandchildren in such a danger, they didn't sent her to the academy, although she had chakra. One day, when her brother was almost kidnapped by rogue ninjas, her father lost his life when he protected Isao. Of course, the daughter of the daimyō became very depressed and mourned for her husband.Shortly after the funeral, she was sent to the academy to fulfill the wish of her father. She changed her name to Itsuko Taiki and from then on Itsuko was a student of the Ninja Academy. Only a few elite Ninja and the third Hokage knew about her identity and she were constantly guarded until her graduation. Personality During Part I, There's something appealing about her, perhaps it's her bravery or perhaps it's simply her gentleness. But nonetheless, people tend to be curious about her, while acting like they know her. Appearance Itsuko is a young girl with light-brown hair, fair skin, and doe eyes that are mostly pink and have a purple tint near the pupils. She also has polka-dot eyebrows. She usally uses her "''hitai-ate" forehead protector to pinn her bangs at the back of her head. She have two characteristic birthmarks on each cheek. A a child she wears a small gold-coloured crown on her head and has two braids. Itsuko wears a light red and gold haori with a black sash, a white puffy long sleeved shirt with pink wristbands beneath, and a red skirt with red low-heeled sandals. In Part I, Itsuko wears a grey short kimono with light pink stripes, a yellow o''bi'', and a black turtleneck sweater. She also wears shin protectors and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals. She uses her black "hitai-ate" (forehead protector) to pinn her bangs at the back of her head, but later in Part I her hitai-ate ''in on her o''bi. In Part II, Itsuko has grown to a young pretty woman. Since she is no longer a ninja, she wears a jūnihitoe. Her kosode, a short silk robe of ankle length, is red, the very long red pleated nagabakama is in a light red and the hitoe white. She wore her long hair loosely. After she returned to her life as a ninja, Itsuko's mission attire is a red sleeveless qipao, with a yellow vertical line,tied with a black obi around her waist . She wears a pair of short black shorts with knee high stocking and shin protectors, additional sleeves over her arms and metal arm protectors. And again. she uses her black "hitai-ate" (forehead protector) to pinn her bangs at the back of her head into a little bun. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Part I Introduction Arc At the time when the rookie 9 were being assigned to teams, Itsuko was already a genin. In the anime, she made her first appearance after Sakura tried to bond with Sasuke by stated her envy of Naruto's lack of parents, but this only offended Sasuke, who tells her that she is annoying. After he faced Naruto once again, he met Itsuko, who watched him the whole time. She teased him because of his Fangirls, Sasuke reacted annoyed by her and went past Itsuko. She whispered after him that she was keeping an eye on him, and when he turned around she was already gone. Part II Video Games Itsuko Taiki is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia * According to Hyō no Sho, while in the Academy, Itsuko had an A in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, a B in classroom attitude, a C in positivity, and a F in cooperation. * Itsuko Quotes * (To Sasuke) „''Well, aren't you a little famous Uchiha?“ * (To Naruto) „''Heh!? Whose voice do you compare here with a scratched blackboard!?“ * (To Hajime) „Don't you dare to get up!“ * (To Sasuke about her team) „''They listen to me, I'm the head of us''.“ Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT